Forum:Main Page
Color Scheme Am I the only one who finds the colors a little too contrasty and harsh on the eye? This entire Wiki kinda feels like it's a backwater's project, rather then a place for information. SpinoMonkey :surprise, IT IS! I'm always hoping more JP fans are coming to this wiki, but they come and go. You haven't made much constructive changes to the articles either, don't you? :what kind of colours would you like to have, then??? MismeretMonk 20:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I have done some work fixing the immense number of grammar issues I've found in various articles. No offense to this sizable operation here, it just seems that in the scramble to do everything yourselves this place has kinda lost a sense of direction (meaning, the acceptable level of grammar has fallen behind, the color scheme doesn't attract other people, including non-fans, the articles often state various amount of speculation without stating references, or at least stating where the speculation begins and ends). With that said, to answer your question on color. It seems the wikia has taken a darker, creepy theme. But it fails to capture the real scope or feel of the films, which in many respects were about the brighter oranges, whites and reds. IMO a wikia that felt like you were at a Visitor Center information kiosk would make for a very inviting place for information, rather then this dark, backwaters feel you have. In my experience, marketing anything starts with how you present yourself and when you make yourselves look like a backwaters website, the assumption you are- follows. SpinoMonkey 21:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::This wiki switched to white on black in 2009 (before I was admin) and most people liked it then. Could you be more specific on what colours would look more professional to you? :::I've spend a hell lot of work to add references to the articles. And others spend a lot of work on remaking the main page. So, I think we're on the right track. As for grammer, English isn't my native language nor that of many users. If we work together we could fill each others gaps. Hope to see you a lot around here :) MismeretMonk 10:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Color speaking, I'd probably start here as a base. ::::http://kuler.adobe.com/#themes/search?term=jurassic%20park ::::But, I'd still work to keep it real clean and simple. Speaking of which, if you need help with any artwork feel free to get in contact with me, I've been doing professional design for years. SpinoMonkey 17:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: DNN Newsland I've add some text I wrote for Jurassic Park wiki:Current events. I know it's a bit sloppy to put it just there, but I just wanted to be sure that at least someone would read it, because edits to Project pages are not shown in the edit list. Maybe it is a good idea to put a Current events tab in the main page. MismeretMonk 21:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the current DNN Newsland lay-out at all. If something is new, we should write a short alinea with a title, not one sentence under a subtitle Park Pedia News. This has to change. MismeretMonk 07:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Make a template for it? Styracosaurus Rider 20:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't like DNN Dino land. I havn't even read it because it looks like a big slob. Ruler of the coasters 20:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Lay out can you change the color of the log in button its very hard to see--Lozzy.94 01:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) So do people like the main page? It's a labor of love. I mostly created this forum topic to remove the red discussion link. Hope the browse template makes the site easier to navigate.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 08:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I really liked it. Also, this is just a suggestion but it might be nice to add a 'characters' option in the left subbar. - PhaethonZer0fNothing I must say many of the pages here are a mess. THings going with canonocity should be more like the Star Wars or Indiana Jones wikis. Instead of having one sloppy page for Henry Wu about both Novel and Book, we should have Henry Wu (Film) and Henry Wu (Novel) a seperate pages. Same for all the other characters. I would be happy to start all this myself. - Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 17:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. Look at the dothack wiki. They have it all on the same page. Even for the differences between the Legend of the Twilight manga and Legend of the Twilight anime. I agree a little with Clonehunter. If one person or subject is very different in the different canons, it should have a different page. In case of Henry Wu I don't think it's necessary because he has a very small role in the movie. But the different Isla Sorna's from the novel or movie should've different pages. MismeretMonk 21:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I disagree, for the following reasons: : a) it is easier just to put it on one page : b) which ties in with this - navigation. If I'm looking to compare Alan Grant's role in the movie to that of the novel (e.g. for a project) it would be really difficult - a. finding the links there and back, and b. having to go there and back anyway. : c) and think about infoboxes and pictures. You can't really have the same infobox on each page, which makes one set of articles different to the rest, almost odd-one-out. And also, pictures. All the novel pages will have no pictures, whereas if they are on one page the whole article is illustrated. : and d) Who the heck is gonna do all the work anyway?? (forget Clonehunter - look at his amount of activity on JPFanon.) : Toothless99 16:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) JP Quiz Hello, i am Kitfistofan, I created a quiz on sporcle.com about Jurassic Park and wanted to show you, here's the link http://www.sporcle.com/games/IndianaParkWars/jurassic-park-survivors .Thank you! Logo Using the Monobook view the logo is cut off. All I see is half of a P-ark Pedi. Take|comm 19:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Counting Down to Jurassic Park IV Seeing that Jurassic Park IV is coming out next June, I think a neat idea would be to start counting down the days until its release on the main page ... with some sort of a timer. Anyone agree? --[[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 23:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :I immediately thought of that. But I couldn't get the template working. You're free to try. MismeretMonk (talk) 18:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not too sure how to, either. I'll see if I can find out how to, but if I can't, then I guess that it'll be a goal of ours. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 01:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rip-Off Hey, to anyone who sees this, someone created a rip-off wiki ripping off Parkpedia called "Jurassic Park World Wiki". Heh, they already have a guidelines and policies page. It's not a rip-off so much as somebody making their own JP Wiki. With the sudden influx of JP in the world, this is kinda expected. In all honesty, we ourselves JUST got an editting policy page, and their Wiki skin IS a bit nicer than ours. -- 00:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Why can't people just join projects that already exist. Why does everyone has to create his own wiki about an already covered topic. I predict that after this short JP hype is over, the admins of that wiki will become less active. After that the morons, vandals and copy-pasters will come. MismeretMonk (talk) 23:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC)